Blowing me Away
by Captian Jack Sparrow
Summary: I knew that she wasn't going to just be some gal that I see walking down the streets, that she was going to mean something to me.' the first chapter is basically the summery.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, i hope you like this story. i know that the movie was based off a real movie, but once i saw it this story was playing before my very eyes. i hope you like it and review This is basically George's POV through the story on how he met Roux and every thing changed, his job, his love, and more importantly, his life.

* * *

Roux

It was around five monthes after Barbra had died, and I was still in a slump. I was having a smoke when I saw her, walking down the streets in all her glorie. She had on some light blue jean shorts with a lose white shirt that came down just under her chest. I knew that she wasn't going to just be some gal that I see walking down the streets, that she was going to mean something to me. She wasn't the prettiest person in the world to others, but to me, she was the most beautiful thing on the planet, even more beautiful and valuable then all this shit I use on a daly basis, and I would know that later on when I know her longer. Her name, oh her name is the most beautiful name I have heard. The woman who is sleeping by me in our hammock by our French Villa in St. Tropez is Roux. Roux Azure Jung. I smiled recalling our ups, our downs, and surley our beautiful moments that I believed, and still do believe that no one can have due to it being me having Roux, and no one else. I looked up and saw Susie chasing a butterfly, her long brown hair, just like her mother's besides the blonde highlights in Roux's, trailing behind her. I looked down and saw the godess, head on my chest, breathing softly with a beautiful smile on her lips, her arms wrapped around me as mine were wrapped around her. I felt my eyes get tired and so I closed them, letting sleep take me over.

* * *

Hey everyone. how did you like the first chapter? I know, short, but there is going to be more. My first chapters aren't usually short, but I didn't want to drag on. The next chapter is going to be the start on his memories about how he met Roux and how she affected his life along with Susie who comes in later due to her being their daughter. Please review, and I will write more. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, here is the next chapter. I hope you liked the last chapter and I also hope you like this one

* * *

Something More

I placed a smoke between my lips and lit it, seeing the smoke rise. I looked up and examened the place where we were going to make it big, France. To make it more precise, Paris. Paris, France. It was quiet warm out and there was a slight warm breeze. I ran my hand through my hair and looked over towards the school.

_Lucky bastards. They have a woman, house, money, and kids. _

I sighed and watched as the bell rang and the kids streemed out of the school. I saw a little girl grab the hand of her father and I couldn't help but feel envious.

_That could have been me if Barbra didn't die. But then again, I didn't really love her that much. Infact, I don't even think I could have called it love, more of just lust and drugs._

Someone caught my eye and I turned my head to see her better. Brown hair, very short jean shorts with three chains hanging from the belt loops, lose white shirt that ended just below her chest, black sandals, leather bracelet with banles, and thin black shades, she was a godess. She was heading to the school and I turned my head to watch her. She wasn't a slught at all. Like most of the woman here in Paris, she had natural beauty. I turned my head, watching her as she made her way over to the school. She sat down on a bench by the school and looked at the entry, waiting for someone. I pushed myself off of the wall and walked over to her, being to intrested in her to just watch her. I walked over to her and stood infront of her. Seeing that she didn't know I was there, I cleared my throat. She jumped and looked up at me. I smiled down at her and she smild back up.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"No, I was just woundering if I could sit here." I said pointing at the spot besides her.

"Oh sure. What's your kid's name?"

"I don't have one."

"Oh, then who are you picking up?"

"I didn't say I was picking up anyone." She looked hurt and I smiled. "Sorry if that sounded harsh." She smiled again and shook her head.

"It's ok."

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes, my little girl."

"Oh." I said. _Lucky bastard has already gotten to her._

"Well, actually, she is my friends daughter, I just take care of her. She thinks I am her mother due to me having her since she was born. My friend didn't want a child, neither did her husband."

"Oh, does she know about it?"

"No, Eva is to sensitive, like me, and would probably do something stupid. We are to much alike, and I know I would probably drink my self to sleep for a long time."

"You a heavy drinker?"

"No, heavens no. I like it, but I am not heavy."

"Do you know where I can get the source for weed, crack?"

"Yes, why do you want to know?"

"Why do you think?"

"Money, greed, sex." I was shocked, she could read me like an open book with big letters.

"Well, am I right, or not?" She asked tapping her fingers on the bench.

"I guess."

"You guess?" She laughed.

"Roux!" We heard someone say. I turned my head and saw a cute little girl with blonde hair running at us. Roux laughed and got up and the girl jumped into her arms.

"Hello Eva, how was school today?" Roux asked her.

"Well, this boy asked to sit by me today at lunch." Eva giggled.

"No! Was he cute?"

"Yes!"

"Well, looks like I have to go every where with you now! I can't have some guy hitting on my lil girl now can I, you might forget all about me." Roux said, pretending to look hurt. I chuckled as Eva thought that Roux was upset. She put her small hand on Roux's cheek and rubbed it softly.

"I will never forget about you."

"I know!" Roux said and rubbed noses with Eva. For the first time in quiet a while, I had a real smile on my face.

"Who is this momy?" Eva asked pointing up at me. I kneeled down by her and took her hand, kissing the top of it.

"Why, I am George Jung, and you, what is your name missy?"

"Eva Azure."

"Very pretty, very pretty indeed."

"Thank you Mr. Jung."

"Please call me George." I smiled. I felt Roux place her hand on my shoulder and I looked up to her smiling.

"Why don't you come home with us and stay a while, we can talk about your 'buisnes'." She grinned, tipping her glasses down showing off her beautiful brown eyes. She tipped them back up and she walked around to Eva and took her hand. I got up and we walked down the streets.

"So, what is it you do for a living?" Eva asked.

"Eva, that isn't polite." Roux said.

"No, it is ok." I said. Roux looked over and tipped her glasses just enough that I could see the 'Tell her and you are dead shit' look. I nodded my head and cleared my throat as she tipped them back up. "I cell things." I said truthfuly.

"What kinds of things?"

"Eva." Roux warned.

"Well, it depends, here, I am just meeting someone."

"Who?"

"Eva, that's enough." Roux said.

"I am just woundering." Eva pouted.

"I know, you shouldn't do that, what if that cute guy sees you? Do you want him to think that you are a nosey girl?"

"No."

"Ok then. So, what is his name?"

"Sam."

"Sam, good name. I knew someone named that once." I said.

"Really, did he have black and blonde hair?" Roux asked.

"Yep. He moved here after his parents split."

"At age ninteen right?"

"Yep. Know him?"

"Yeah, he was a di-, I mean, jerk."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I chuckled. Just knowing Roux for less then ten minutes and she was growing on me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about four hours later and Roux was making dinner. We had all gone and walked around the town due to Roux wanting me to know the place better. She said that it would help me in the future. Eva was doing her homework and I was just sitting on the couch, steeling looks at Roux. Her hair was tied up in a lose bun and she had on a short white shirt, blue checkard boxers, and a large robe. She still looked like a godess in that attire, and I couldn't help but lust for her. I decided to try to think of anything but her at the moment. I lookd over and saw Eva looking at the page, then at a blanke page, then back at the other page before groaning and running her hands through her hair. I chuckled and walked over, looking over her shoulder.

"What are you stumped on?" I asked.

"Well, I am suppose to be writing a story about something, anything, and I can't think." She complained.

"This comming from the girl that wrote a childrens book at age six." Roux yelled from the kitchen.

"That was for school mom! That wasn't published!"

"Well, it could have been if you took up my offer of me writing it." Roux called back and I heard her laugh. Eva rolled her eyes and sighed, looking at both of the papers again.

"Well, just looking at them isn't going to put words on the page." I said smiling.

"I don't know what to write. Mom is a writer and said that I had to write this on my own."

"Well, how did you make the last story?"

"I just winged it."

"Isn't that what writing is all about?"

"But this is for a grade! I can't do bad or I will faile!"

"Well, if you ask me, this whole assignment from the beginning was a failer."

"George!" Roux yelled.

"Persionally, I don't think you should worry about your grades until they start counting, around eith grade. What grade are you in? Second?"

"GEORGE!" Roux yelled.

"I am just saying-"

"No! I need help! QUICK!" Roux yelled. I instantly ran over to the kitchen and saw her with mittens on, trying to hold down the lid for the pot.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's going to explode! Turn the switch, turn the switch!" She yelled. To late, the pot lid flew over and hot water exploded everywhere. Roux jumped out of the way and I ran over to help her up, but I slipped and fell over her. I looked down into her eyes and we bursted out with laughter.

"What is going on in here?" Eva asked and saw us laughing. She laughed as well and ran over to us, hopping on my back. I heard the air leave Roux and I looked down to make sure she was ok. She smiled and I lifted myself up a little.

"Hang on Eva." I said and she wrapped her arms around my neck as I got off of Roux. Roux smiled as I offered her my hand and took it.

"Thanks." She smiled and grabbed a towl and started whiping up the mess.

"Now Eva, back to the story." I said.

"But I am tired!" She complained.

"You didn't seem tired a minute ago."

"It was a surge of energy and it is now gone."

"Why don't you get dressed into your sleep ware and then come back and we can all work on it over some good dinner?" Roux offered.

"Ok!" Eva said happily and ran over to her room.

"She loves writing with me." Roux said, ringing out the soaked towl over the sink.

"I see." I said and walked over.

"Need any help?"

"No, but it seems that you do. Now, this is the only time we can talk about this you got it? I don't want my lil' girl to grow up around drugs."

"Kay."

"So, here is the plan, I drop Eva off at school around seven in the morning and then I am going to take you to the 'King of Heaven'." She said, then bursted out with laughter.

"King of heaven?" I asked cocking my eybrow.

"Yep. That is what he calls himself. He is my friends brother, Rick."

"Oh, so, how much do you reckon he has?"

"More then you will find anywhere else."

"Really?"

"Yep, and since you know me, it is going to be cheaper then anywhere else." She smirked.

"Ah, well, I am glad that it was you that I met today." I smiled.

"Well, you can stay here as long as you want, and I could help you out as well if I get some money. I just need enough to keep Eva in school, this house, food, clothes, maybe nicer clothes..." She said and I chuckled.

"That can be arranged."

"Good."

"What were you talking about?" Eva asked. "I heard my name."

"Is that it?" Roux asked nervisouly.

"No, I heard foor and clothes, nicer ones. Are we going shopping?"

"You can say that." I grinned.

"Yay! Now I can pick something that Sam will like!"

"Now Eva, you know that if he likes you, it-"

"Should be for my persinality and who I am, not my clothes or money, I know mom, you do that whenever I meet someone." Eva rolled her eyes. I couldn't help but smile at how beautiful this family was. Well, maybe for some secrets that are probably never going to be told, but then again, some secrets are better to be barried or forgotten then told and out in the open.

"So, let's start writing." I said and took Eva's hand. She skipped to the table as I walked and I let go of her hand, pulling out the chaire for her to sit in. She picked up the pencial and then looked up at me.

"Do you mind?" She asked annoyed.

"Oh, sorry." I saied and walked off towards Roux who was putting noodles in the steaming bowl. I looked back, and thought I saw Eva glare at me. I looked again, but saw her smiling at me. I shrugged it off and went behind Roux and asked if she needed help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, and we were all eating our noodles with a 'secret' sauce that Eva likes the most. The sauce was really something that Roux made up when she was board once, and it tasted good. I laughed at that story when she told it to me while she made it.

"So, what grade are you in Eva?" I asked.

"You were right before, I am in second." She said without any emotion. _What happened? Did she totally change from the hour I was with Roux? _

"You ok Eva?" Roux asked putting a hand on her head.

"Yes mom." She smiled and took a bight of her noodles. I cocked an eyebrow, seeing that this isn't how their dinner usually goes.

"Well, I have a movie, you guys up for one tonight?" Roux asked trying to lighten up the mood.

"Sorry mom, I am going to bed." Eva said and walked off.

"But Eva, you didn't-" We heard the door close and knew that she was in her room. Roux frowned and sighed, picking up Eva's plate and walking into the kitchen, wrapping it in some plastic to put in the fridge.

"Is everything alright?" I asked Roux.

"Yeah, why would something be wrong?"

"This isn't how it usually goes, is it?"

"No, we usually watch movies once a week, and that is the day when I get it. I guess she is sick or something is upsetting her. I bet it is Sam and she is just nervise."

"Probably. So, can I borrow a blanket and pillow?"

"Oh, no need for that, you can sleep in my room. I will be on the couch, I sleep there every night to make sure Eva doesn't have nightmeres and I am not there to confrot her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. The couch is actually more confortable then it sounds." She said, forcing a smile. I smiled back and walked over to her room. I walked in and saw that the bed looked like it hadn't been touched for a while. _Well, she wasn't lieing about sleeping on the couch._ I walked back out to ask her if she needed a blanket, and saw the lightls off, the only form of light comming from the open window that had the street lights comming in, showing her sleeping on the couch. _Must have had a big day. _I walked back into the room, grabbed an extra blanket, and walked out and over to her. _She truley is beautiful._ I smiled and put the blanket around her. She stiffened, but then relaxed as I wrapped the blanket around her. I walked back to my room and fell asleep.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter. there are more to come and i am sorry if George seems OOC, but that is the way i like him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, hope you like this chapter and i hope you review

* * *

I'll Wait For You

It has been well over five monthes, and I was in the prime time. The shit that Rick has is hitting it big, bigger then anyone could ever dreame. I was walking down the airport, trying to remaine calmn as possiable, when inside, I was giddy as a child waiting to get back home and open some gifts. In my case, by something for Roux. I smiled at the thought of her. I have been living with her and Eva for the whole time, deciding to do my buisness here in Paris, France. Eva seemed to warm up to me when I anounced that I was staying here, but was still a little edgey around me.

"Pass port." A man standing behind a table said.

"Here ya are." I said putting it down.

"Ah, you have gotten in some trouble George. I will have to check your bags."

"Go ahead." I said. He looked in. He pulled out some of Roux's underwhare and I grinned as the man looked at me.

"Old habbits die hard." I shrugged, even though I didn't touch her, they just winded up in my bag when I was packing in her room. The man started at me and shrugged.

"Go along. Oh, wait, before you go, there is someone waiting for you by the gate, your wife and daughter I presume?" The man glared at me.

"The owner of the underwhare." I grinned and his glare disappeared.

"Oh, well then, have a good one Mr. Lung." He said and waved me off, calling for the next person. I smiled and walked down the large halls, other peoples things buming into me. Finally, I saw Eva and Roux waiting by the gate. Eva looked up and saw me, giving me a small smile and tapping Roux's shoulder for Roux had drifted off to sleep. Roux jerked up and Eva pointed at me, saying something, which was apparently about me and funny. Roux chuckled and Eva hopped off of her lap. I walked over and Eva ran over to me, hugging me.

"I thought you said you were comming back later then last time, but you came back sooner!" She smiled. I smiled down at her and crouched down to her level.

"That is true, but I couldn't stay another day without you two." I said. She smiled wider and Roux came up.

"He missed us!" Eva cryed happily. Roux smiled and I stood up.

"So, how did work go?" She asked me sweetly smiling up at me.

"Oh it went wounderfully, now, there was something I have for Eva here, but you have to promise me one thing." I said looking down at her.

"What?"

"Don't spend it on something you are never going to use." I said and gave her a hundred dollar bill. Her eyes bulged out as I put the money in her hands.

"Thank you!" She squeeled and hugged my leg. I smiled and she skipped off.

"Dont' have the airport be one of those place love!" Roux said chasing after her. "We can all go out shopping and you can pick some things out there." Roux said and Eva smiled wider. "Now, why don't you go get a cab and we can get back home." Roux suggested and Eva walked fastly ahead of us. When she was far enough, Roux leaned into me and placed her lips near my ear like we were a loving couple, for the other people's eyes.

"So, I see it went well." She said.

"Sure did." I smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist. "The funny thing is though, that when that man over there was checking my bags, he found something of yours."

"Like what?"

"Something that, I don't know, you might want back." I smirked.

"George, enough with the games, what was it?" Roux asked.

"Well, it was pink, and made of silk." I grinned wider, feeling myself become arroused with thoughts.

"Shit!" She gasped and looked up at me, her cheaks redning.

"Seems that you have good taste." I grinned and she picked up her hand and slapped my face. I looked down at her and she was giggling.

"What was that for?" I asked her, rubbing my cheek that was burning.

"You know what it was for you pervert." She laughed. I grinned down at her and pulled her closer to me. We walked out of the airport and saw Eva trying to flag down a cab, but to no use.

"Wait here." Roux grinned and walkd over to Eva. Eva walked back to me with Roux.

"Where are my undergarments." Roux asked, holding out her hands. I opened my bag and gave it to her and she walked back to the side of the curb.

"What is she doing?" I asked Eva.

"You'll see. She does this all the time." Eva laughed and we watched. There was a cab that was driving up and Roux held out her underwhare, pulling up the skirt that she was wearing to show off her beautiful thigh. The cab stopped instantly and rolled down the window. Roux talked to the man and then looked over at us.

"Come on George! Eva!" She waved and we walked over. I couldn't help but laugh as the man glared at me and Eva.

"Sorry mate, she is taken." I joked and Eva and Roux both laughed as the man got out and put our bags in the trunk, mumbiling to himself. We got in and I sat in the front with the driver as Roux and Eva sat behind me.

"So, who went on the trip?" The man asked me.

"I did."

"You didn't bring your family I see."

"Well, I don't think it would have been so fun for them. It wasn't that fun for me any way."

"Oh, so no girls slept with you?"

"No, I was on buisness, other wise I would have taken them."

"And what is your buisness?"

"What is this, an interagation?" I snapped.

"Well, I wouldn't want such a pretty woman with her daughter to be all alone while her husband/father is out fucking random whores."

"Pull over." I growled.

"Isn't your destination just up-"

"I don't give a fuck for where I am, pull over, now!" I yelled.

"Look, I am sorry about what I said-"

"Will you just fucking do what I fucking say?" I yelled louder. He didn't stop, and I was getting angry. "Why aren't you fucking stopping?" I yelled. I looked forward and saw that we were heading towards a jail house. I started to panick and he looked over at me.

"I am sorry, but once I saw you-"

"Roux, Eva, once you get out, run for it." I said as I looked back at them. I saw tears run down Eva and Roux's face and it broke my heart. There were cop cars pulling up and forming a block so we couldn't run, and I started getting frusterated.

"Damn you." I said to the man besides me, trying to stay calmn for Roux and Eva. The car stopped and cops started comming towards it. They opened the trunk and the two back doors. I saw Roux getting pulled out and someone was holding Eva.

"Please don't! He didn't do anything!" Roux cryed looking at me.

"Mam, are you aware that he has been smuggling drugs?"

"Yes, but he hasn't killed anyone!"

"But that is what drugs do-"

"Please don't!" She cryed and fell to her knees.

"George! Help!" Eva cryed trying to struggle out of the mans arms. Two men got me out of the car and I looked at Roux and Eva, feeling like the world was ending before my eyes.

"George! Please help!" Eva cryed again.

"I am sorry." I said as they led me past Eva.

"George!" She balled.

"George, I'll waite for you! I will alwayse wate for you!" I heard Roux yell. I looked back and saw her and Eva getting forced into a car. "I'll always wate for you!" She yelled again before they shut the door.

* * *

hey guys, i hope you like this chapter, please review by the way, thanks for all the reviews i have been getting! they really do make my world. 


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys, i hope you have been liking where this story has been going, and i am sorry if it is jumping around. please stick with me and i hope you will like this story as it goes on

* * *

What Do I Do?

Roux's words rang through my head and wouldn't stop. I loved how she was going to waite, but didn't really trust that. I would beat myself up for not trusting her, but that isn't what people do. They don't waite. Barbra didn't, and neither is Roux. Well, I shouldn't blame Barbra, she was dieing, but Roux, she is to perfect and it would be to perfect if she waited.

"Keep walking." One of the men said pushing me into a room. I had been in this shit whole for around two monthes and it was starting to get to me. I was starting to have dreames of being back with Roux and Eva, was having dreames of days that I had actually had with them, then the most haunting one, the one when I got here. I would wake up crying. It scared me shitless that someone was making me actually cry. I haden't done that in a while, only when I had fallen when I was young while trying to skate down the hill by my house. No, this wasn't from physical paine, it was for emotional and that was what scared me. I sat down in a chaire and two people stared at me as everyone else left.

"You do know what you did was wrong right?" One asked.

"No. I don't think that getting money and having a life is wrong." I said sarcastically. "What I think is wrong is tearing me away from that and hurting an inacent woman and daughter.

"George, they were helping you-"

"Bull shit! How could an inacent little second grader help me get and cell shit?"

"Yes, but the other one helped you as a source told."

"And who was this source?"

"The man who checked your bag."

"How-"

"He saw the crack George, and called all the cab drivers who were by the airport to stop and pick you guys up."

"But-"

"That one that didn't stop was not informed."

"Can you fucking stop ending my sentances?"

"Alright George, what do you have to say?"

"Well, I want Roux and Eva to be released. Roux didn't do anything except tell me how to get my source."

"I see. Well, Rick, your source, is in cell fifteen if you would like to say some words. But on the subject on Roux and Eva, Eva is going to be put in another family for a while while Roux is in counciling."

"Why is she going to a person that isn't going to help her?"

"They will and they are going to make her straight."

"She isn't insaine, she isn't mad either. She is perfect as she is and I don't want some person that thinks she can help screw Roux up, do you hear me? I don't want Roux fucked up!"

"They aren't going to do anything. I am thinking the trama that you put her threw though is going to do something to her mind."

"Bull shit!"

"George, can we stay calm here?"

"Yeah, I will stay calmn when you take them out of hell."

"George, you are going to be free in five days, do you really want to screw this up?"

"How can I screw this up more?"

"You can be put in there for another couple of monthes, maybe a year."

"Alright, when is Roux and Eva comming out?"

"Doesn't matter, you aren't being able to see them due to Roux's adoptive mother not wanting you to go anywhere near her. She advised that you stay with your parents and even talked to them. They said yes, so when you are free, you will be going to the airport right away." The man said and signaled the men to come in. I glared at him and when I got up, being pulled out of the room.

"You are fucked up." I growled as they tore me away. _What will I do? How am I going to get Roux and Eva back? _

* * *

So, how did you like it? the next chapter is going to be a little longer, so i hope you enjoy the story! 


	5. Chapter 5

ello mates i hope you have been enjoying the story so far as i said before, this chapter is going to be longer then the last, so i hope you will enjoy it

* * *

Living Life on the Edge

Sitting in the car on the way to the airport, I couldn't help but feel trapped and scared. I couldn't leave Roux and Eva all alone here where they are going to get fucked up in some happy place that isn't really all that happy. I looked out the window and saw a couple of airplanes landing and taking off. The car stopped and I groaned, knowing that it would be only five more hours until I was going on that plane and going back home. They opened the door and pulled me out, one other person holding my bags. I noticed that it was a woman, but couldn't see her face due to her glasses and her looking away when I tried to see her. I shrugged it off and let the man pull me into the air port. We walked down the hall and finally came to where I would have to wait for the next five hours. I sat in the seat and the man stepped infront of me with the womoan by him, she wasn't looking at me though.

"Alright George, my assistant here is going to waite here with you while I go back to the station. I don't want to here a word from here because if I do, it would be you excaping, and I don't want to have to lock you up again." He said. I glared at him and he shrugged it off, leaving us. The woman finally looked back and she grabbed my arm, yanking me up and grabbing my bags.

"Come with me." She said quietly, but there was happiness in her voice and it confused me. She dragged me threw the airport and finally we came up to a bathroom for both genders. "Go in." She ordered and I walked in, very confused now. She came up behind me and locked the door and turned around. I heard unziping and I glared at her. _You are wanting sex? How praticale._ I saw her shirt drop off, but she had a black tanke top that just reached under her chest. I cocked my eye-brow and she took off her pants to reviel some short fabricky shorts. She then took off her wig and then I knew who it was. She looked around, holding her sunglasses and brown hair with highlites running down her back, smiling at me.

"Roux!" I whispered happily.

"George!" She whispered and ran over to me, jumping up into my arms. I held her close and put my chin on her shoulder.

"You are a tricky little bugger you know?" I laughed as she nuzzled her head against my neck.

"I know." She smiled and laughed.

"Where is Eva?"

"She is in the airport, waiting for us by the gift shop. They didn't bother taking away the hundred you gave her."

"Good, if they did-"

"They wouldn't be breathing much longer." She laughed.

"What is it with people finishing my sentances these days?" I asked, getting her to laugh more. "I don't mind when you do it though, but it was annoying when those cops did."

"I could only imagine." She said and looked up at me witha big smile and wattery eyes. "Thank God you are here and ok, I can't imagine going to jail." She said and smiled again, letting tears stream down her face. I put my hand up to her face and whiped them away and she cryed harder.

"Ah come on love." I said giving up on drying her face and pulling her into another hug. "What is wrong?" I asked her, stroking her hair.

"I don't know." She said starting to laugh. I laughed as well and she held onto me tighter. "Don't ever leave again." She said putting her head against my chest. I smiled and rubbed her back.

"Not in this rate, you are already a cop that is going to be making sure that my flight is as peacefull as possiable." I said.

"Yep. I just don't know how I am going to get Eva on the plaine."

"Just leave that up to me." I smiled. She looked up at me and I leaned down, pressing my lips to hers. She slightly gasped and I pulled back. She looked up at me and put her arm around my neck and grinned up at me. She placed her lips to mine and I kissed her back, harder. She smiled as she felt my tonge with hers, but pulled back. She laughed at my pouting expression and swatted my arm.

"George, if you haven't noticed, we are in a bathroom. Not my ideal place if you know what I mean."

"Of course my love, why don't we get back to my home and then we have a nice bed." I joked. She laughed and kissed me again. Before I could make it deeper, she pulled back.

"Sounds good George. Just one thing, how are Eva and I sappose to live over there? Don't your parents know about us?"

"Don't worry about them. I will worry about them."

"Thanks George." She said and quickly kissed me. She walked over, put on her uniform, and we walked out of the bathroom, me holding my bags. We walked over to where Eva was sappose to be and saw her buying a teddy bear. She looked over her shoulder and saw us. Her face lit up and she squeeled with happiness as she got her change and her bear. She ran over to me and hugged me.

"Hey Eva." I smiled ruffiling her hair.

"You are ok?" She asked taking one of my hands.

"Peachy." I smiled and Roux smiled at us. We all walked over to where the line began for boarding and Eva walked over to Roux, letting go of my hand. Roux picked her up and put a cuff on my wrist, and the other on her own. I smiled at how professional she was making this whole thing look. We finally got on the plaine and I couldn't help but hate all the glares I was getting.

"Don't let them get to you, that is what mommy says." Eva whispered. I smiled at her and continued walking. Roux got in by the window, I got by Roux, and Eva got in on my other side. A couple of minutes later, the plaine lurtched forward and started going down the run-way. It gained speed and Roux started panicking.

"Shhhhh." I said taking her hand in mine, making it so no one could see, and messaging it. The plaine got off of the ground and she put her head into my neck, shaking slightly. I wrapped my arm around her, not carring if anyone saw now, and started soothing her. I put my lips to her ear and was telling her about how we could all go to the beach, have drinks, live a perfect life and she smiled. I kissed her cheak and her head. I did this for a while until the plaine was flying smoothley and she relaxed. Still holding her hand, I put it on her lap and continued to message it as she relaxed more.

"I think I should take off my uniform." She said and walked to the bathroom. I smiled and sat back. When Roux was out of ear shot, Eva poked my arm. I looked over and saw her face very serious.

"I know what is going on." She said looking at the back of the seat infront of her. "I know about the drugs and everything. I also know that Roux is not my mother." That shocked me and I looked at her and saw a tear drip down her face. "I have known since last year when I was six and we visited my real mom and her husband. I overheard Roux and that woman talk, but it didn't upset me. Well, it did hurt a little that my real mom didn't want me, but then I felt good that Roux did. Roux loves me and I love her. I know she has told you as well. I am telling you this because I don't want you to hurt Roux. I care for Roux like she is my mom and in many ways she is, and if you go away, she might give me away and I don't want that." Again, I was shocked at how much she knew and how she thought that Roux would give her away.

"Why would you say something like that? Roux cares about you."

"I know, but that was the reason that my real mom gave me away, because her husband left her."

"But I am not her husband."

"But she cares for you. You have filled that lonley part in our lives that hasn't been touched and if you go out of it, we will be ruined. Roux was very upset when the last man in her life walked out, and she didn't eat or talk for days. If you walked out, I don't want to know what will happen, I just know that it will be worse due to you being closer to us."

"I won't leave you guys, I promise." I smiled.

"You swear?" She asked finally looking up at me.

"I swear." She hugged me and I held her hand.

"What's with all this swearing?" Roux asked walking up, not in her uniform, just her normal clothes. "You know that I am not wanting you to start up that." Roux joked sliding in and to her seat.

"I just promised that I would take you guys and show you around my home town." I smiled.

"Oh, that sounds good. So, where are we staying?"

"With me of course." I said and put my arm around Roux's shoulder and my other one around Eva's. Roux wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled her head into my neck and drifed off to sleep.

"Told you she likes you better, she wouldn't let that other guy even touch her." Eva whispered and turned on the mini T.V on that was on the back of the chair infront of her. She put on her earphones and selected 'Bambie' to watch.

"Sir, wake up sir, the breakfast is being past around." Someone said shaking me awake. I snapped open my eyes and jumped slightly. "I am sorry sir, but breakfast is being past around and I didn't want you to miss it." She said smiling sweetly down at me.

"Oh, ok." I said and nudged Eva slightly. She opened her eyes and looked up at me with week eyes.

"Yes." She said sleepily.

"Breakfast." I smiled and pointed at the cart. "What do you want?"

"Crapes." She said looking at the chocolate crapes.

"Here you go." The woman said and put down the fold up desk for Eva and put down the plate of chocolat crapes. Eva smiled sleepily up at her and the woman chuckled. I put my lips by Roux's ear and blew on it. She moaned and tryed to get away from me and I chuckled.

"Roux, get up." I whispered and blew on it again. She slapped my face and I shot back causing her head to fall and hit my lap. She put her hands under her head and snuggled closer to me. This got me to laugh. "Do you think I can get backt to you on her order?" I asked the woman. She smiled and nodded, walking to the next person. I put my hands on Roux's side and started moving them up and down. She sighed and snuggled closer again. I put my hands up her shirt and she jerked up, her eyes wide open and Eva and I laughed.

"George!" She gasped and then looked at my face, seeing a red mark.

"That's what you did mom!" Eva laughed pointing at my face.

"Really? I am so sorry." Roux said putting her hand to it and rubbing it. "Can I make it better?" She asked sweetly.

"Kiss it." I grinned.

"What?"

"Kiss it." I repeated.

"Yeah mom, you said that that is the one thing that makes everything better." Eva grinned. I saw Roux blush, but she leaned in and quickly kissed it.

"That didn't do anything, you have to put some feeling into it." I complained. Roux grumbled something and took my face in her hands, pressing her lips against my cheek softly and before her lips left it, she licked it softly.

"Better?" She asked smirking.

"Well-"

"When we get back on the ground, at your house I will make you feel better." She said and put her head on my shoulder.

"So, what did you want for breakfast?" I asked her.

"Crapes like Eva's."

"Alright." I said and waved for the lady with the food. She came back and I ordered our food. A couple of minutes later, we were done eating and Eva was deeply sleeping and Roux was as well, having her head rest against my shoulder. I closed my eyes and fell asleep after hearing the piolate say that we would be landing in five hours.

* * *

hey guys, I hope you have been likeing my story so far. if you have any complaintes, please tell me. please review 


End file.
